Transcendent Cambion Physiology
The power to use the abilities of cambion with godly power. Variation of Transcendent Hybrid Physiology. Advanced variation of Cambion Physiology. Demonic counterpart to Transcendent Nephilim Physiology. Also Called *Arch Cambion Physiology *Cambion/Half-Demon Deity/God Physiology *Demonic/Devilish/Diabolic/Fiendish Demigod Physiology *Supreme Cambion Physiology *Transcendent Demi/Half-Demon Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a cambion with godly power. They possess many demonic abilities, inherited from their demonic parents. Their power surpasses all other cambions, allowing them to overpower them and most demons with ease. Applications *Demon Manipulation *Demonic Empowerment **Evil Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation *Nether Manipulation **Curse Manipulation *Nether Physiology **Boundary Perception **Enlightenment **Hell-Fire Manipulation **Immortality **Invulnerability **Unnatural Presence *Nigh Omnipotence **Attribute Manipulation **Belief Vocifery **Existence Declaration **Flawless Restoration **Meta Teleportation **Particle Manipulation **Reality Warping **Self-Existence Manipulation *Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Wing Manifestation Associations *Ascended Demon Physiology **Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *If sired by a transcendent demon, the user may inherit some powers from Transcendent Demon Physiology. *Prime Being *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Physiology **Transcendent Hybrid Physiology ***Demon Physiology ***Human Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. * May possess the same weaknesses as a Transcendent Demon. * Can be rivaled by a Transcendent Nephilim. * Transcendent Nephalems can prove to be far superior. Known Users *Hellboy (Dark Horse/Hellboy) *Raven (DC Comics) *Dante (Devil May Cry series) *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Jesse Turner (Supernatural); but only when Lucifer walks the Earth. *Mayuka Masaki (Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness) *Merlin (Arthurian Legends) *Antichrist (Christianity); Human with Devil Soul *Asmodeus (Kabbalah) *Vali Lucifer (Highschool DxD) *Jin Kazama (Tekken); Human with Devil Soul *Kazumi Mishima (Tekken); Human with Demonic Symbiosis *Kazyua Mishima (Tekken); Human with Devil Soul *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) Gallery Raven (DC Comics) Raven Daughter of Darkness Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Being the daughter of Trigon who happens to be a Demon of godly power, Raven (DC Comics) is an amazingly powerful Cambion in the field of Dark Magic and a various reservoir of demonic abilities, and she can rival her own father into besting him, as well as putting an end to his conquests against mortal life from time to time. Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry series) inherited the power of his father Sparda, wielding the strength to defeat such foes as Mundus and Argosax... DEVIL MAY CRY 5 - Dante Sin Devil Trigger.gif|...and in his Sin Devil Trigger form, is said to possess power surpassing that of Sparda himself. Vergil_sin_devil_trigger|After devouring the demonic fruit of the underworld tree Qliphoth, Vergil (Devil May Cry series) awakens his Sin Devil Trigger which grants him power surpassing even Sparda. Mayuka.jpg|Mayuka Masaki (Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness): the cambion daughter of Tenchi Masaki and Yuzuha, the demonic spirit/counterpart to the Juraian trees of light, ... Mayuka_Light_Hawk_Sword.jpg|... possesses both the Light Hawk Wings and Demonic powers of the Tree of Darkness, generating and wielding the same Light Hawk Sword as her father. Hellboy Ascended.jpg|After accepting his heritage, Hellboy (Dark Horse/Hellboy) gained full access to his vast demonic powers, becoming powerful enough to effortlessly kill Hell's most formidable inhabitants. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Evil power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power